Wing span limitations of commercial aircraft may be driven by airport gate and taxiway size restrictions. Lengthened wing spans may be used to increase performance of aircraft such as lift-to-drag related efficiency performance. Increasing aircraft wing span to increase aircraft performance may conflict with airport gate and taxiway size restrictions. For example, airport gate and taxiways built for one generation of aircraft may be too small for later generations of aircraft built with longer wing spans. The airport restrictions may prevent aircraft having larger wing spans for flying more efficiently from being utilized at airports with such airport restrictions.